Pardon!
by mambanoir
Summary: Blaise fait une tentative de suicide après le départ de Ron, elle échoue mais il va mal et Draco fait appel à Harry pour qu'il ramène Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR, je les ai juste kidnappé le temps de quelques chapitres.**

**Cette histoire n'a toujours rien à voir avec les livres ou les films, c'est une pure invention de ma part et comme toujours c'est une histoire d'amour avec relations homosexuelles.**

**Homophobes abstenez vous de lire !!!**

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

**-**

Harry Potter apparut au milieu du salon de sa maison, il paraisait agité et se jeta presque sur son ami Ronald Weasley qui était avachi dans un fauteuil avec toujours cet air sombre et maussade qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il était venu s'installer chez lui.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas à son arrivée et ses cheveux roux qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de coiffer retombaient sur ses yeux bleus qu'il ne leva même pas, tout le laissait indifférent.

« Mets des affaires dans une valise on part tout de suite ! lui dit Harry en le secouant rudement par l'épaule.

Ron daigna lever les yeux sur lui mais ne bougea pas.

« J'ai pas envie de partir en voyage ! répondit-il amorphe……………j'irais nulle part, j'ai envie de rien, laisse moi tranquille.

Le brun se planta fermement devant lui les poings sur les hanches et le foudroya du regard, son ami était vraiment agaçant quelques fois.

« Bouges toi et vite ! s'énerva t-il…………….Blaise va très mal.

« QUOI ??? s'écria le rouquin en se levant brusquement et en le saisissant par le col...comment ça Blaise va très mal ?

« Il a tenté de se suicider ! expliqua Harry qui se dégagea d'un geste et se dirigea vers les chambres suivit par un Ron complètement affolé.

« Non, c'est pas possible ! murmura ce dernier qui s'arrêta net……………il n'a pas fait ça……….c'est pas vrai !

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il l'aimait tellement, une douleur le saisit lui serrant le cœur à l'étouffer.

« C'est de ma faute ! gémit-il.

Harry l'attrapa par le bras et le tira jusque dans sa chambre où il saisit une valise qu'il jeta sur le lit.

« C'est pas le moment d'avoir des remords ! dit-il sévèrement.

Il était tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que ce soit de sa faute et qu'il l'admette enfin était une très bonne chose, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler et lui faire des reproches maintenant ne servirait à rien, ce qui était fait était fait il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit.

« Malfoy pense que tu peux l'aider et c'est pas en pleurant sur ton sort que tu vas y parvenir ! Reprit-il.

« Je peux l'aider ? répéta Ron qui à ces mots se secoua et se mit à jeter fébrilement des vêtements dans la valise……………….dis moi tout ! rajouta t-il d'un ton devenu ferme.

« Après votre rupture Blaise a complètement sombré dans la déprime ! fit Harry qui retirait au fur et à mesure de la valise les vêtements qu'il jugeait inutile tout en répétant les mots contenus dans le parchemin que lui avait fait parvenir le blond Draco Malfoy…………..et ça n'a fait qu'empirer au fil des jours quand il a comprit que tu ne lui pardonnerais pas, il disait sans arrêt qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi et apparemment il a prit un poison chez Severus qu'il a finit par prendre, heureusement Malfoy est passé le voir ce jour là et l'a trouvé à temps, il a rapidement prévenu le maître de potion qui à pu faire un antidote……

« Ca c'est passé quand ? l'interrompit Ron.

« Il y a trois semaines………..

« Trois semaines ? s'étrangla presque le rouquin en l'interrompant de nouveau…………pourquoi on nous a rien dit avant ?...mais alors il est vivant ! termina t-il dans un grand soupir de soulagement.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Oui mais le problème c'est qu' il s'est totalement refermé sur lui-même, il ne parle pas, ne bouge pas, ne mange presque rien, il ne réagit à rien.

« Comment ça?

« D'après Malfoy c'est comme si son esprit s'était réfugié ailleurs, il se laisse mourir lentement...peut être que toi tu le feras réagir !

« Vite alors allons-y ! s'énerva le rouquin qui l'entraîna vers la porte puis s'arrêta……………on va où au fait ?

« Malfoy l'a emmené dans une petite île du Pacifique, il ne voulais pas que tout le monde magique soit au courant de son état...tu sais à quelle vitesse les nouvelles se propagent.

« Il a eut raison ! approuva Ron.

« Il y a un portoloin chez Blaise on va s'en servir.

« Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? s'impatienta le rouquin qui n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre celui qu'il aimait et le sauver.

-

Un moment plus tard ils se retrouvaient dans un paysage idyllique avec un soleil si éblouissant qu'il leur fit plisser les yeux.

Ils étaient sur une plage de sable fin bordée par de grands cocotiers et une mer aux eaux translucides venait s'échouer en vagues successives non loin de leurs pieds.

Harry leva son visage vers un ciel d'un bleu presque blanc, paupières closes il respira avec bonheur et profondément un air parfumé de milles senteurs totalement différent de celui saturé par la pollution qu'il y avait à Londres.

« Cet endroit est un vrai paradis ! Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Mais Ron lui se moquait du paysage, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir Blaise, impatiemment il tira son ami par le poignet et ils se dirigèrent à pas rapides vers une grande maison de bois qui se trouvait à environ deux cent mètres d'eux.

-

Alors qu'ils grimpaient les deux marches qui menaient sur une terrasse la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Draco Malfoy apparut sur le seuil.

« Vous en avez mit du temps ! leur dit-il froidement pour tout accueil.

« C'était pas urgent à la minute quand même! Protesta Harry.

« Où est-il ? demanda Ron sans se formaliser du regard gris peu amène posé sur lui, il le connaissait bien maintenant et il se doutait qu'il devait lui en vouloir pour avoir abandonner Blaise.

Le blond s'écarta pour les faire entrer dans une vaste pièce qui faisait salon/salle à manger qu'il leur fit traverser pour les diriger vers une autre terrasse à l'arrière, de là s'étendait un grand jardin très ombragé où des fleurs de toutes sorte et aux couleurs vives poussaient à l'état naturel et dans un joli désordre.

C'était un vrai régal pour les yeux et pour l'odorat mais Ron ne vit rien non plus du jardin, son regard se riva immédiatement sur le corps allongé dans une chaise longue qui resta indifférent à leurs présences et ne tourna pas la tête vers eux.

Angoissé et en même temps heureux de le revoir il s'en approcha à pas lents.

-

Draco et Harry, préférant les laisser seuls, restèrent à l'écart et le brun détailla aussi discrètement que possible le blond du coin de l'œil.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, lui qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles était dans une tenue des plus décontractée qui lui allait à merveille.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, il était vêtu d'un simple bermuda taillé dans un vieux jeans et Harry trouva son torse nu et lisse très appétissant.

Draco avait maintenant vingt et un an et ses épaules s'étaient élargies tout en gardant une musculature fine mais bien présente, le brun se dit qu'il devait passer beaucoup de temps au soleil parce que sa peau avait prit un beau hâle doré qui le rendait encore plus attirant qu'avant.

« Attirant ?...mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! marmonna Harry en secouant la tête avec dérision...bon si, il est attirant je l'admets, mais n'importe qui d'un peu honnête dirait la même chose que moi, je fais une simple constatation mais c'est pas parce qu' il m'attire moi particulièrement! Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois...enfin peut être un peu quand même, mais un peu sans plus...comme tout homme sensé et homo le serait...pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

« Tu radotes maintenant Potter ? se moqua Draco qui mine de rien l'observait aussi.

Le brun rougit et haussa les épaules.

« Pas du tout! Rétorqua t-il...je me parles à moi-même, ça t'arrives jamais?

« Si, mais en général c'est intérieur! Fit le blond d'un ton narquois...j'évite de marmonner dans ma barbe comme tu le fais depuis cinq minutes...au fait tu te parlais de quoi si c'est pas indiscret?

« De rien en particulier! Répondit Harry qui très gêné se mit à observer Ron avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Tu t'arranges pas Potter! Soupira Draco qui n'insista pas plus.

-

**Le premier chapitre vous a plut, pas plut? Vous me le dîtes?**

**Bisous à vous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**-**

**-**

Le cœur battant Ron s'assit sur un petit tabouret placé près de la chaise longue.

« Blaise ! murmura t-il en détaillant le visage tant aimé et qui lui avait si durement manqué depuis deux mois.

« Blaise! Répéta t-il...c'est moi, je suis venu dés que j'ai su!

Les beaux yeux sombres rivés sur le ciel ne cillèrent même pas et Ron sentit les larmes monter aux siens, il saisit l'une des mains qui reposait le long du corps inerte et la caressa doucement avant de la poser contre sa joue.

« C'est mon intransigeance et ma bêtise qui t'ont amenées là ! lui chuchota t-il en se penchant sur lui...réponds moi s'il te plaît!

Sa gorge se noua à lui faire mal, son regard était éteint, comme vide, le corps de Blaise était là mais son esprit était ailleurs Draco avait raison.

« Où t'es tu réfugié mon amour ? souffla t-il en arrangeant doucement les mèches soyeuses de cheveux brun qu'une petite brise légère déplaçait sans arrêt.

« Pardon !...si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

-

Ron regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir su pardonner mais surtout de ne pas avoir vu que celui qu'il aimait souffrait à cause de lui.

C'est Harry qui sans ménagement le lui avait fait comprendre dés qu'il s'était installé chez lui après leur rupture, le brun l'avait sans cesse poussé à retourner près de Blaise parce qu'il disait que c'est lui qui avait tort mais le rouquin n'avait pu se résoudre à pardonner aussi facilement et il était bêtement resté à ruminer sa rancoeur dans son coin.

-

Blaise avait fait un écart de conduite alors que lui était partit passer trois jours dans sa famille, seul comme d'habitude, parce que depuis quatre ans qu'il était avec le Serpentard il n'avait jamais osé avouer à sa famille qu'il était gay et donc il ne leur avait jamais présenté Blaise.

Ses parents avaient cru pendant longtemps qu'il finirait par épouser Hermione Granger avec qui il était sortit avant de découvrir son homosexualité, et au début de sa relation avec Blaise et malgré leur rupture la jeune fille avait accepté de continuer à jouer le rôle de la petite amie devant ses parents pour lui donner le temps de trouver le bon moment pour leur parler.

Mais en voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas elle avait finit par renoncer et annoncé elle-même leur rupture à tous, sans donner la vraie raison pour lui, elle, elle était amoureuse de Pansy Parkinson et contrairement à Ron n'avait pas l'intention de le cacher bien longtemps.

Blaise qui avait très mal vécu cette époque avait espéré que le rouquin parlerait enfin à sa famille mais la situation s'était éternisée.

Ron remettait toujours à plus tard ses aveux et le Serpentard souffrait énormément de cette situation, il en avait marre de devoir cacher leur véritable relation dés qu'il y avait du monde autre que leurs amis les plus proches et il avait finit par penser que le rouquin avait honte de leur amour, aussi la dernière visite qu'il avait faite à sa famille, seul pour ne pas changer, avait été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase.

Ils s'étaient violemment disputés et dés que Ron était partit Blaise hors de lui était sortit pour aller se défouler au lieu d'attendre patiemment son retour comme il le faisait d'habitude.

La tristesse, la colère, la danse, l'alcool, un jeune sorcier charmeur et Blaise qui avait besoin d'un peu d'attention s'était laissé aller.

Le lendemain en se réveillant dans une chambre inconnue avec un mal de tête carabiné et prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait fait il fut rongé de remords et il ne se souvenait même plus comment ni pourquoi il en était arrivé là.

Il s'était rhabillé à toute vitesse et était rentré tout aussi vite mais c'était trop tard, beaucoup de personnes les avaient vu s'embrasser toute la soirée et partir ensemble main dans la main.

Comme les gens se font toujours une joie de colporter les pires râgots, le monde magique n'échappant pas à la règle, cela était parvenu très rapidement aux oreilles de Ron.

Ce dernier était revenu immédiatement, envahit par la jalousie et une rage folle.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face Blaise avait été incapable de lui donner les explications qu'il lui demandait, ou plutôt exigeait.

Il se sentait coupable et n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il se sentait malheureux parce qu'il le tenait à l'écart de sa famille, qu'il avait peur qu'il ai honte de lui et qu'il se sentait seul dans ces moments là, que ça faisait quatre ans qu'il cachait sa souffrance, qu'il était fatigué de cette situation et ne croyait plus en eux, qu'il avait plus que besoin d'être rassuré sur les sentiments réels du rouquin à son égard.

Mais non, il n'avait rien pu ou su expliquer de tout ça, il avait une boule dans la gorge et avait tout gardé pour lui comme d'habitude, cela faisait si longtemps que cette situation durait qu'il n'était plus capable de s'expliquer, les mots ne venaient plus, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur et il aurait tellement voulut que Ron comprenne de lui-même le mal qu'il lui faisait.

« Pardon ! c'est le seul mot qu'il avait pu prononcer et Ron l'avait regardé si froidement qu'il avait eu l'impression que tout son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

Le rouquin était finalement repartit sans un mot et pour Blaise tout son monde s'était écroulé.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivit il avait désespérément attendu et espéré que Ron revienne mais ce ne fut pas le cas et lentement il s'était enfoncé dans le noir sans chercher à réagir, sans son amour à lui il n'avait plus envie de vivre.

-

« C'est toi qui doit me pardonner ! murmura le rouquin en déposant tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard…………………mais pour ça tu dois me revenir !

-

« J'espère que Blaise va réagir et sortir de son apathie ! dit pensivement Draco en fixant le couple……………qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un bain, Potter……..t'as ton maillot ? rajouta t-il subitement.

« Euh non ! répondit Harry surprit…………je pensais que l'invitation ne concernait que Ron et je n'ai rien emmené.

« Tu fais comme tu veux ! dit le blond en haussant les épaules……….tu pars ou tu restes, c'est toi qui voit !

Le brun fixa Draco en se demandant si sa proposition ne venait pas du fait qu'il devait se sentir seul sur cette île mais il était très tenté par l'invitation, l'endroit lui plaisait beaucoup c'était l'idéal pour se reposer ce qui ne lui ferait pas de mal et puis rien d'urgent ne l'appelait à Londres ou ailleurs.

Pourquoi ne pas profiter un peu de ce paradis?

« Je vais chercher mes affaires et je reviens ! Se décida t-il en disparaissant dans la maison qu'il retraversa.

-

Draco observa encore un moment Ron et Blaise puis sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers la plage, il retira son jeans sous lequel il portait un maillot et plongea dans les eaux claires, le fond tapissé de coraux où des poissons aux multiples couleurs ondulaient était un magnifique spectacle qu'il ne se lassait pas d'admirer et il s'était mit à aimer cet endroit, même la solitude ne le gênait pas, au contraire ici il pouvait être lui-même sans jouer le rôle du snob hautain.

-

Il nagea un long moment puis revint vers la plage.

En sortant de l'eau il aperçut Paora qui le regarda venir en souriant.

C'était un jeune homme au physique plus qu'agréable, il était de la même taille que Draco, musclé, il avait la peau aussi dorée que celle de Blaise, des cheveux mi-longs bruns et de grands yeux noirs.

Il était originaire de la petite île, du seul petit village de pêcheur qui se trouvait de l'autre côté et faisait des études en Angleterre, il était revenu chez lui pour trois mois de vacances et comme il venait souvent se promener sur cette plage Draco et lui avait finit par faire connaissance.

Ils se retrouvaient presque tous les après midis et passaient de longues heures ensemble.

Le blond savait que Paora était très attiré par lui, ce dernier ne lui avait pas caché et le lui avait avoué dés leur deuxième rencontre, d'ailleurs il ne lui déplaisait pas à lui non plus mais c'était sans plus et il n'avait pas encore décidé si oui ou non il allait lui céder.

-

« Bonjour Draco ! fit le jeune homme quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

« Salut ! répondit le blond tout en s'allongeant sur le sable pour se sécher au soleil.

« Toujours pareil pour Blaise ? demanda Paora en s'installant près de lui et appuyé sur un coude pour le regarder.

« Oui ! dit Draco laconique.

Le jeune homme posa doucement un doigt sur la poitrine du blond et essuya lentement les gouttes d'eau qui s'y trouvaient en suivant le dessin des pectoraux avant de descendre au niveau du nombril autour duquel il tourna.

Draco ne repoussant pas sa main son regard noir provoquant se riva aux yeux gris impassibles.

« Tu t'es enfin décidé ? murmura Paora dans un sourire tout en se penchant sur lui et s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

Draco le fixa un instant en silence puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un « HUM » assez fort fit sursauter le jeune indigène qui se retourna d'un bond vers Harry qui venait d'apparaître derrière le tronc d'un cocotier à quelques mètres du couple et sembla très surprit.

« Mais d'où il sort lui ? s'exclama Paora sidéré.

« Euh…………..de par là ! répondit Harry avec un geste vague de la main qui ne désignait rien en particulier...pourquoi je tombe mal?

-

**A bientôt si vous voulez!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**-**

**-**

**« **Ca tu peux le dire! Réagit le jeune indigène en se levant, l'air plus que mécontent.

« Désolé! Répliqua Harry qui n'en avait absolument pas l'air.

L'antipathie fut immédiate entre les deux bruns.

« Paora voici Harry Potter…………Potter, Paora ! jeta négligemment Draco en guise de présentation tout en se levant pour remettre son bermuda.

Après un bref mouvement de tête et sans sourire Harry observa le jeune indigène, qui en fit autant de son côté, avec la même attention de part et d'autre.

« Mouai, pas mal ! pensa t-il de mauvais gré…………mais ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble………..non vraiment pas !

« Viens je vais te montrer où t'installer ! fit le blond en regardant Harry.

« Il va rester chez toi ?...c'est un ami? demanda Paora que cela ne sembla pas ravir, il aimait les moments qu'il passait avec Draco et n'avait aucune envie qu'une tierce personne vienne se mettre au milieu, surtout que ladite personne était un peu trop séduisante à son goût.

« Pourquoi, ça te gêne ? riposta immédiatement le brun d'un ton acide sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Exactement! Rétorqua de la même manière le jeune indigène tout aussi peu amène.

« J'en suis navré pour toi! Ironisa Harry...mais que ça te plaise ou pas je m'en tape, on te demande pas ton avis que je sache.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard sous les yeux plutôt étonnés de Draco qui ne comprenait pas l'agressivité dont faisait preuve Harry, pas plus que ce dernier ne la comprenait lui-même. Paora l'énervait, c'était viscéral un point c'est tout, le jeune homme ne lui plaisait pas et vu l'expression du jeune indigène c'était totalement réciproque.

-

Ron essuya la sueur qui perlait sur le front de Blaise qui n'était pourtant vêtu que d'un bermuda lui aussi mais il faisait très chaud malgré l'ombre des grands arbres.

Le regard du rouquin descendit sur le torse où pectoraux et abdominaux se dessinaient nettement, il posa une main dessus et le caressa doucement en suivant le traçé des muscles, le contact de sa peau soyeuse lui manquait tellement.

Il se perdit dans les souvenirs des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, leurs rires, leurs baisers, la tendresse de Blaise quand il lui faisait l'amour, c'était le bonheur à ce moment là.

Ils étaient si heureux ensemble, pourquoi n'avait-il pas su garder ce bonheur? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas fait plus attention? Après son départ il n'avait même pas tenté de le revoir ne serait-ce qu' une seule fois pour s'expliquer.

Pas une seule fois non plus durant ces quatre années il ne s'était posé de question sur ce qu'il ressentait.

« Quelle sorte d'amoureux suis-je donc? Se demanda t-il attéré par sa propre stupidité et son aveuglement.

Il n'avait su que ruminer sans cesse ses griefs sans chercher à le comprendre lui.

-

Presque sans y penser sa main descendit sur le ventre ferme puis se glissa sous la ceinture du bermuda, il le caressa lentement en posant ses lèvres sur un téton qu'il mordilla délicatement, il avait besoin de le toucher tout en espérant que cela ferait réagir Blaise.

Durant un long moment il ne se passa rien puis le corps du Serpentard tressaillit et répondit aux stimuli, Ron accentua son va et viens sur la virilité maintenant bien réveillée de Blaise mais fut stoppé net par une main qui se posa sur la sienne.

Surprit le rouquin releva la tête et croisa le regard sombre qui le fixait.

Il le regardait, il le regardait vraiment.

« Blaise ! s'écria t-il fou de joie………….tu es là...j'ai eu si peur !

« Laisses moi ! murmura le Serpentard d'un air indifférent, il ne semblait même pas surprit de le voir…………vas t-en !

Ron perdit son sourire et une angoisse profonde le saisit.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! dit-il d'un ton pressant…………..mais ça va aller maintenant, je ne vais pas te laisser…………..pardon.

« C'est trop tard ! murmura Blaise qui semblait toujours aussi indifférent et comme lointain……….laisses moi.

« Non, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! s'écria Ron affolé, il ne lisait rien dans les beaux yeux sombres et sur le visage tant aimé, le Serpentard paraissait détaché de tout sentiments ou émotions.

Ce dernier sans répondre se redressa et posa les pieds au sol en restant assit, à part le fait qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton il se sentait plutôt bien, il s'était réfugié tout au fond de lui pendant ces trois semaines mais il était resté conscient de ce qui l'entourait un peu comme si ses yeux lui avait servit de fenêtre sur un monde dont il ne voulait plus, qui ne l'intéressait plus et qu'il avait souhaité quitter.

Ron l'avait obligé à revenir, il avait immédiatement ressentit sa présence.

Il lui fallut quand même un moment pour parvenir à se resituer dans l'espace et il s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dresser sur ses jambes, elles étaient comme ankylosées par ces trois semaines d'immobilité quasi totale.

« Laisses moi t'aider ! dit doucement le rouquin qui se leva de son tabouret.

« Si tu veux !

Ron passa un bras autour de sa taille et le souleva, une fois debout Blaise du se raccrocher à lui le temps que tout cesse de tourner autour de lui.

« Où tu veux aller ? lui murmura le rouquin en l'enlaçant pour le serrer contre lui, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais le Serpentard s'écarta.

« Je voudrais marcher un peu ! dit-il sans le regarder.

Déçu et peiné Ron se contenta de le soutenir et ils s'avancèrent lentement dans le jardin, petit à petit les pas de Blaise se firent plus sûrs, ses muscles retrouvèrent peu à peu leurs souplesses et il finit par lâcher complètement Ron, ils marchèrent côte à côte, chacun perdus dans ses pensées.

« Blaise pardonnes moi ! dit le rouquin au bout d'un long moment de silence juste meublé par le chant des oiseaux qui semblaient être des milliers dans les arbres et s'en donnaient à coeur joie dans un conçert de sifflements et pépiements en tout genre…………j'ai été si stupide…….

« Je ne veux pas en parler ! le coupa le Serpentard d'un ton sans réplique………ça ne servirait à rien.

-

Laissant Paora qui les regarda partir avec des yeux noirs de colère, Draco et Harry revinrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers le jardin pour aller chercher Ron à qui le blond voulait aussi montrer sa chambre.

Quand ils parvinrent sur le seuil ils s'immobilisèrent brusquement en voyant le rouquin et Blaise qui venaient lentement vers eux.

« BLAISE ! s'exclamèrent le brun et le blond d'une même voix joyeuse.

Draco s'avança rapidement vers son ami et le serra dans ses bras, les démonstrations d'affections étaient rares chez lui mais il aimait beaucoup Blaise qui était son seul véritable ami depuis longtemps et il avait eu très peur pour lui.

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ton cocon et à revenir parmi nous ? lui dit-il.

Blaise donna ensuite une accolade à Harry très heureux lui aussi et leur sourit, un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« On dirait bien oui !

Ron qui s'était mit un peu en retrait sentit son cœur se serrer à lui faire mal, son amour semblait si triste, si las, il se dit qu'il était seul responsable de son état et sa culpabilité augmenta jusqu'à lui donner la nausée, il avait pratiquement détruit celui qu'il disait aimer.

Il baissa la tête, ses yeux le piquaient.

Harry qui s'aperçut de son malaise s'approcha de lui.

« Ron ?...t'as pas l'air bien, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta t-il à mi voix, il était surprit de son air sombre, il aurait pourtant dû être heureux lui aussi.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! murmura Ron.

« Je suis fatigué ! dit Blaise qui en effet avait les traits tirés…………..je vais aller me coucher.

« On t'accompagne ! fit Draco………..je vais leur montrer leurs chambres.

A ces mots Blaise fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand il croisa le regard suppliant du rouquin qui comprit qu'il voulait protester contre leurs présences.

« Permets moi de rester ! l'implorèrent les yeux bleus.

Le Serpentard hésita, soupira, puis se détourna sans rien dire et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Blaise entra dans la sienne et referma derrière lui sans un regard pour Ron qui fixa le battant d'un air abattu.

Draco ouvrit la porte suivante.

« La tienne Weasley ! dit-il avant d'aller vers celle qui lui faisait face qu'il ouvrit également.

« Potter ! celle-ci est pour toi………….la mienne est juste à côté……….je vous laisse! Termina t-il en s'éloignant.

« Merci ! fit Harry avant d'entrer dans la pièce tout en faisant signe à Ron de le suivre.

La chambre plongée dans une demi-obscurité était spacieuse mais peu meublée, un grand lit pourvu d'une moustiquaire occupait un côté, une immense armoire lui faisait face ainsi qu'une table et une chaise, près de la porte fenêtre, par laquelle on apercevait la plage dans l'entrebâillement des volets à demi fermés, un fauteuil.

Il y avait aussi une petite salle de bain avec douche.

Le brun regarda son ami qui l'air déboussolé se tenait immobile au milieu de la pièce, puis le prit par le bras pour le faire asseoir sur le lit.

« Racontes ! lui dit-il.

-

**Bon week-end à vous et à bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**-**

**-**

Ron se laissa pesamment tomber sur le lit, tête basse.

« C'est horrible Harry, il ne veut plus de moi………….il ne m'aime plus!

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna le brun en prenant ses mains dans les siennes………….il a suffit que tu sois près de lui pour qu'il sorte de sa léthargie, ne me dis pas que c'est pas de l'amour ça ?

Le rouquin secoua lentement la tête en signe de dénégation et leva des yeux pleins de larmes sur son ami.

« C'est comme si il se moquait de tout………….il semble si loin, si……………si indifférent...et tout ça c' est de ma faute...si seulement je t'avais écouté quand tu me disais qu'il souffrait...si seulement j'avais essayé de le comprendre...

Ron se tu, la gorge nouée, il respira profondément pour refouler le chagrin qui montait et calmer cette douleur qui le broyait.

Harry eut mal pour son ami, il savait à quel point il aimait Blaise malgré les torts qu'il avait envers lui.

« Ron ! dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant………………donnes lui un peu de temps pour se remettre et surtout montres lui que tu l'aimes vraiment, n'oublies pas qu'il ne sait plus où il en est, sois patient.

Le rouquin opina en silence, il craignait d'éclater en sanglots si il tentait de dire un seul mot.

Harry s'allongea sur le lit et tapota à côté de lui.

« Viens dormir un peu ! lui dit-il.

Ron obtempéra et le brun s'endormit en regardant son ami qui avait fermé les yeux, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

-

Quand Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux le soir était venu, il jeta un coup d'œil sur Ron qui dormait encore, d'un sommeil pas très reposant vu son froncement de sourcil.

Comme il faisait toujours aussi chaud, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain après avoir prit un maillot et un short qu'il enfila rapidement, puis sans faire de bruit il quitta la chambre.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce principale mais de la nourriture variée avait été déposée sur la table ainsi qu'un gros plateau de fruits divers, il saisit une grosse grappe de raisin qu'il mangea tout en sortant pour prendre la direction de la plage.

Tandis qu'il s'en approchait au loin il aperçu deux silhouettes qui allongées sur le sable semblaient très proches, il reconnu de suite la chevelure blonde de Draco et son cœur fit un bond quand il vit celle qui était sans aucun doute celle de Paora se relever et se placer au dessus du blond.

« Mais en quoi ça me gêne ? se dit-il en s'immobilisant sourcils fronçés………………je ferais mieux de les laisser seuls et de faire demi tour !

Il hésita, fit quelques pas vers la maison puis se retourna de nouveau.

« Il vaut mieux que je rentre, je ne vais pas m'incruster au milieu! Se dit-il, mais quelque chose de plus fort que lui le poussa à revenir vers le couple, ses jambes se mirent en route d'elles-mêmes, c'était comme si elles agissaient de leur propre volonté.

Il s'avança ainsi jusqu'à eux et s'arrêta.

« L'eau est bonne ? demanda t-il comme si de rien n'était tout en retirant son short.

« Avec toute la place qu'il y a t'es vraiment obligé de venir te baigner ici sous notre nez ? s'énerva Paora qui venait de se faire repousser par Draco qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes pour regarder Harry.

« Pourquoi?...je dérange peut être? S'étonna faussement le brun qui prit un air confus alors qu'en réalité l'expression contrariée de l'indigène le ravisssait au plus haut point...excusez-moi je ne savais pas, mais faites comme si je n'étais pas là! fit-il avant de courir se jeter à l'eau.

« Ben voyons! Râla Paora.

-

Ron émergea du sommeil et se frotta les yeux, lui aussi avait chaud, il se leva pour regagner sa chambre où il se déshabilla pour prendre une douche.

Tout comme Harry il enfila juste un short.

Il sortit de la chambre et n'entendant aucun bruit dans la maison il se rendit dans le séjour où il s'arrêta sur le seuil, Blaise était assit à table, d'un air absent et les yeux dans le vague il picorait de temps en temps et apparemment sans appétit dans les plats devant lui.

Ron s'approcha et prit place sur une chaise près de lui, voyant que le Serpentard ne réagissait pas à sa présence il se saisit de sa main posée sur la table et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Cette fois Blaise tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda faire sans broncher, aucune expression ne fit tressaillir son visage.

Ron eu l'envie subite et furieuse de le saisir dans ses bras, de le coucher sur la table pour lui faire l'amour, le caresser, le mordre, l'entendre crier et se tordre de plaisir, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, la violence de son amour et de son désir lui fit fermer les yeux un bref instant.

Quand il les rouvrit, Blaise le fixait toujours.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? lui demanda Ron…………...que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas, complètement abattu il sentit une fois de plus les larmes lui monter aux yeux et du faire un effort énorme pour se reprendre.

« Accordes moi un baiser ! murmura t-il…………s'il te plait !

Blaise restant silencieux il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il le força doucement à les entrouvrir ressentant un bonheur immense en sentant sa langue répondre à la sienne, souffles mêlés il retint la passion qui le dévorait et l'embrassa lentement et tendrement jusqu'à ce que Blaise rompe le contact en reculant.

« J'ai attendu pendant quatre ans que tu oses parler de nous à tout le monde, qu'on arrête enfin de se cacher mais tu n'en a jamais eut le courage ! fit ce dernier à mi voix tout en se levant………….maintenant je n'attends plus rien.

« Je t'aime comme un fou Blaise ! lui cria Ron alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

Le Serpentard s'immobilisa.

« A tel point que tu as eu honte de me présenter à ta famille ! dit-il d'un ton bas et triste sans se retourner…………..à tel point que tu n'as jamais rien vu de ma souffrance……………à tel point que tu n'as pu pardonner un seul moment d'égarement…………ta folie ne va pas bien loin Ron...le plus fou des deux c'était moi !

Il sortit de la pièce sous le regard désespéré du rouquin qui une fois seul ne retint plus ses larmes.

Blaise avait raison et pourtant maintenant lui il n'y pensait même plus à cet égarement, ça paraissait si dérisoire.

-

Harry ressortit de l'eau et s'avança sur le sable sous le regard de Draco qui tête légèrement penchée le détaillait sans vergogne tandis que Paora le regardait d'un air particulièrement maussade tout en le maudissant silencieusement.

Dés que le brun était allé dans l'eau il avait tenté de reprendre le blond dans ses bras mais ce dernier l'avait encore repoussé, il n'était plus d'humeur joueuse, du moins avec lui, parce que vu la façon intéressée dont il regardait l'envahisseur Paora se dit que c'était lui qui semblait être de trop.

Il se leva brusquement en voyant Harry s'asseoir près de Draco et s'éloigna d'un pas coléreux en direction de son village sans dire un seul mot.

« Vu la tête qu'il fait j'ai comme l'impression que ton petit ami n'est pas content ! jubila le brun très satisfait en le regardant partir...tu ne lui cours pas après?

« Saches que je ne cours jamais après personne Potter c'est toujours l'inverse qui se produit, et puis ce n'est pas mon petit ami………enfin pas encore ! corrigea Draco pas perturbé pour autant, il savait qu'il reviendrait et de toute manière si ce n'était pas le cas il s'en moquait totalement.

« Franchement je trouve que vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble ! dit Harry qui pendant une fraction de seconde avait ressentit du soulagement et se sentit incompréhensiblement très irrité par le « enfin pas encore ».

« Je te croyais plus sélectif que ça Malfoy, tu pourrais trouver mieux que lui non ? Rajouta le brun avec hauteur, tout en se sentant un peu injuste à l'égard du jeune homme, mais c'était plus fort que lui et puis il n'allait certainement pas reconnaître devant Draco que Paora était beau fallait pas pousser non plus, à la guerre comme à la guerre, tous les moyens sont bons pour vaincre l'ennemi et remporter la victoire.

Puis il s'étonna lui-même des pensées qui lui venaient, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?...la guerre...vaincre l'ennemi... pourquoi Paora était-il son ennemi?

Pour Draco?

« Potter j'ignorais que tu avais autant d'estime pour moi ! répondit le blond après un instant de silence d'un ton moqueur et en levant un sourcil……………..mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué il n'y a presque personne sur cette île, le choix est très limité.

« Ben y a moi maintenant ! répliqua trop rapidement Harry qui ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire devant l'expression mi-amusée mi-stupéfaite de Draco qui en resta muet.

« Euh…………enfin………….je voulais dire que………c'est pas…….. ! bafouilla t-il piteusement, il était incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il avait voulut dire, ne le sachant pas très clairement lui même, il n'était sûr que d'une chose, c'est que les voir ensemble l'horripilait.

« Ton offre me tente ! le coupa le blond qui réagit sans attendre, puisque Potter se proposait si gentimment il n'hésita pas et le renversa en arrière sur le sable pour le bâillonner d'un baiser.

Harry oublia totalement de protester et répondit immédiatement avec entrain et bonne volonté. Après tout dans le fond n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait cherché ?

-

**A mercredi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**-**

**-**

Harry s'abandonna totalement sous le baiser expert de Draco, il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver un jour dans une situation pareille avec lui mais ne le regrettait pas, bien au contraire, il embrassait divinement bien.

Le désir l'envahit et il se cambra en gémissant quand l'une des mains du blond caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de se poser sur son érection tandis que sa bouche descendait le long de son torse et s'arrêtait sur son maillot.

Son souffle chaud à travers le fin tissu fit pousser un grognement sourd au brun qui avança ses hanches pour en demander plus.

Draco le délesta prestement de son maillot et accéda à sa demande.

La vision du blond pratiquant un lent va et viens tout en le fixant rendit Harry fou de désir, il le renversa sous lui, lui retira à son tour son maillot et se plaça entre ses jambes pour prendre dans sa bouche la virilité tendue tout en insérant ses doigts dans son intimité.

Quand les soupirs de Draco se firent très prononcés il se redressa et le pénétra lentement en le tenant par les hanches puis ses coups de reins s'accélérèrent tandis que le plaisir montait jusqu'à ce que le blond s'écarte brusquement et se redresse.

Il passa derrière Harry qui était à genoux et qui comprenant ce qu'il voulait se mit à quatre pattes.

Aussi pressés l'un que l'autre Draco entra en lui d'une poussée et ses va et viens violents les menèrent rapidement à l'extase.

Ils se laissèrent tous les deux retomber sur le sable et restèrent silencieux le temps que leurs rythmes cardiaques et leurs souffles reviennent à la normale.

« Pas mal Potter ! fit Draco dans un petit sourire avant de se lever pour aller se baigner.

« Pas mal Potter ? se répéta Harry légèrement vexé………….c'est tout ?

Il ne savait pas trop ce à quoi il s'était attendu mais cette phrase ne lui plaisait pas, il aurait préféré un moment de tendresse dans ses bras.

Il s'assit pour regarder la silhouette magnifique du blond sous le clair de lune et se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre.

Ils nagèrent longuement côte à côte sans prononcer un seul mot.

-

Ron resta longtemps assit sur sa chaise la tête entre les mains, il n'avait plus de larmes et se sentait proche du désespoir.

Tout ce qu'avait dit Blaise était vrai il était bien forcé de le reconnaître, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui prouver son amour qui était pourtant bien réel.

Il avait mal agit mais rien n'avait été volontaire de sa part, c'était juste qu'il avait laissé aller les choses, par pure inconscience, ne réfléchissant à rien, ne s'apercevant de rien, Blaise était là sans jamais se plaindre et lui n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser s'éloigner de moi comme ça ! se dit-il brusquement...non je ne peux pas baisser les bras aussi facilement.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Blaise dans laquelle il entra sans frapper.

Ce dernier était assit dans un fauteuil près de la porte fenêtre qui était ouverte et donnait dans le jardin, il tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux sombres où ne se lisait aucune surprise se posèrent sur Ron qui s'avança jusqu'à lui et se laissa tomber à ses genoux en posant la tête sur ses cuisses.

« Je t'aime Blaise, crois moi !...pardonnes moi je t'en prie, ça me fait tellement mal de te voir comme ça !

Il leva les yeux sur le Serpentard.

« S'il te plait je ne veux pas te perdre ! le supplia t-il…………..tout est de ma faute je le sais mais je te promet que tout va changer, dis moi que tu m'aimes encore !

« Je ne sais plus Ron ! murmura Blaise.

« Dis pas ça……………dis pas ça ! s'écria le rouquin dont les larmes jaillirent de nouveau………..ne dis pas ça !

Sa voix et son regard était si désespéré que le Serpentard posa une main sur sa joue et ses yeux sombres jusque là si indifférents s'adoucirent.

« Je ne sais plus ! répéta t-il d'un ton las…………je me sens si vide à l'intérieur, je ne ressent plus rien.

« Blaise ! souffla Ron que le chagrin étouffait presque………………tu me fais mal…………..pardon………..pardon !

Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et les serra fort.

« Réveilles toi mon amour ! reprit-il en se pressant contre lui comme pour ne pas le perdre…………ne me laisse pas !

Le Serpentard tenta de le repousser doucement mais le rouquin ne bougea pas.

« Laisse moi rester avec toi cette nuit ! supplia Ron……………je veux être contre toi…………juste te tenir serré dans mes bras, rien d'autre...j'ai besoin de toi.

« D'accord ! soupira Blaise qui se leva et cette fois le rouquin ne le retint pas.

Il retira son bermuda et vêtu d'un boxer noir il se glissa dans le lit où Ron qui se déshabilla à son tour vint rapidement le rejoindre.

« Viens dans mes bras ! murmura t-il au Serpentard qui après une brève hésitation se rapprocha de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule, un bras en travers de sa poitrine.

Le rouquin l'enlaça et lui caressa doucement le dos, il aimait la douceur de sa peau dont il retrouvait le contact avec délice, des frissons de plaisir le parcoururent, son cœur battait fort et il le désirait à en avoir mal mais il ne tenta aucun geste équivoque.

Il voulait juste l'entourer de toute sa chaleur, sa tendresse, le rassurer.

-

Blaise ne disait rien, blottit contre le corps de Ron qu'il connaissait si bien tout un tas de sensations et de souvenirs refirent surface.

C'était comme si la vie revenait en lui et la souffrance aussi par la même occasion, il avait voulut ne plus l'aimer ne plus rien ressentir et pendant trois semaines il s'était bâtit un mur d'indifférence derrière lequel il s'était isolé pour se protéger mais le rouquin qui l'avait déjà fissuré par sa seule présence venait de le faire complètement s'effondrer par la chaleur de ses bras et les sentiments qui avaient transparus dans son regard azur.

Et là maintenant toutes ces émotions qu'il était parvenu à enfouir au plus profond de lui resurgirent, le submergeant.

« Je l'aime toujours autant ! se dit-il.

En silence les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne cherche à les arrêter, c'était comme un trop plein qui devait se déverser, le libérant de cette impression d'étouffement qui lui comprimait la poitrine depuis si longtemps.

« Blaise ? s'inquiéta Ron en sentant l'humidité sur son torse, ce dernier ne répondant pas il se redressa en le renversant pour se placer au dessus lui et s'affola en voyant son visage baigné de larmes.

« Blaise ne pleures pas mon amour ! fit-il paniqué tout en les essuyant doucement………….je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais ne pleures pas…………je ne veux pas que tu sois triste………plus jamais…….laisses moi prendre soin de toi...tout va changer je te le promet!

Il se mit à parsemer fébrilement le visage du Serpentard de baisers entrecoupés de mots d'amour.

« Je t'aime...pardon...je t'aime! Répétait-il sans cesse.

Lentement Blaise se calma et il chercha avec un peu d'hésitation la bouche de Ron tout en l'attrapant par le cou, il avait tellement besoin de son amour et si peur en même temps.

Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance? Tout n'allait-il pas recommencer comme avant malgré ce qu'il disait?

« Ne me fais pas de mal Ron ! murmura t-il avant que leurs bouches s'unissent dans un baiser très tendre.

-

Draco et Harry revenaient lentement et en silence vers la maison, le brun avait envie de lui prendre la main mais s'en abstint, le blond semblait lointain et il craignit de se faire rabrouer.

Parvenus devant les portes de leurs chambres respectives ils se regardèrent.

« Bonne nuit Potter ! fit Draco qui parut vouloir rajouter quelque chose, puis y renonça et disparut dans la sienne.

« Oui bonne nuit ! murmura le brun qui resta immobile et songeur un instant avant d'en faire autant et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Je m'attendais à quoi ? râla t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où il retira ses vêtements avant de se plaçer sous le jet.

« A une déclaration d'amour éternel ? continua t-il en se savonnant nerveusement…………c'est de Malfoy qu'il s'agit là, faut pas rêver mon petit vieux…………._ pas mal Potter_ !..._bonne nuit Potter!_ singea t-il agacé par il ne savait quoi...c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire...il était plus causant à Poudlard quand il m'insultait, là pas besoin de le pousser beaucoup le blondinet, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire même quand on lui demandait pas son avis...et là rien, que dalle...il a perdu sa langue ou quoi?

Il s'arrêta brusquement comme pris d'une idée subite, un bras en l'air et l'autre sous son aisselle.

« Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est ce qu'il me ferait une déclaration ?...c'est complètement idiot on s'aime pas après tout……………c'était un coup de folie rien d'autre... pas vrai Malfoy, non mais tu nous vois amoureux tous les deux ?

« Pffff !!!! je dois avoir l'air d'un crétin à parler tout seul ! se moqua t-il en secouant la tête et en reprenant son nettoyage……………décidément il a raison, je m'arrange pas !

-

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**-**

**-**

Allongés tous les deux sur le côté, face à face, Blaise et Ron se regardait, une petite lampe de chevet donnait une lumière douce, très tamisée et les grands yeux sombres du Serpentard paraissaient encore plus noirs tandis que le rouquin lui caressait doucement la joue en lui souriant tendrement.

« Je t'aime ! lui murmura t-il une nouvelle fois.

Blaise se rapprocha et colla son bassin au sien faisant se frotter leurs érections puis l'embrassa tout en passant la main sur les fesses rondes et musclées de Ron qui poussa un soupir de plaisir.

Le baiser devint fiévreux et le Serpentard saisit à pleine mains l'une des fesses pour intensifier le frottement avant de glisser deux doigts dans l'entrée étroite du rouquin qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, le sentir en lui et qui se mit à plat ventre pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Blaise se plaça entre ses jambes et tout en faisant bouger ses doigts il se pencha pour passer sa langue à la naissance des fesses, endroit très sensible qui fit se cambrer Ron qui les releva dans un gémissant, et entre lesquelles le Serpentard descendit, sa langue prit la place de ses doigts qui s'activèrent sur la virilité du rouquin qui se mit à haleter et à gronder de plaisir.

« Blaise………viens ! murmura t-il.

Ce dernier s'allongea sur lui et il pénétra en fermant les yeux ce corps qu'il aimait tant, il posa ses mains sur celles de Ron crispées sur le drap et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tandis qu'il se mettait à bouger lentement.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, tandis que Blaise accélérait ses coups de reins, bouche contre bouche ils mélangèrent leurs souffles et leurs gémissements jusqu'à leurs cris d'extase quand l'orgasme vint, tellement fort qu'il les laissa pantelants.

Les yeux fermés et couchés l'un sur l'autre ils apprécièrent longuement ce moment, bougeant encore légèrement leurs bassins dans les derniers spasmes du plaisir.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! chuchota Ron.

-

Harry sortit de la douche et se glissa entre les draps, deux minutes plus tard il dormait profondément.

-

Draco s'assit sur son lit d'un air songeur et il fronça les sourcils en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

En quittant Harry devant sa chambre il avait hésité une seconde à lui proposer de venir dormir avec lui, mais tout bien considéré il se dit qu'il avait mieux fait de se taire, le brun ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot ou fait un seul geste envers lui et maintenant il n'était même plus sûr de ne pas avoir fait une énorme bêtise en lui sautant dessus comme il l'avait fait.

Il avait pourtant vraiment apprécié ce moment passé avec lui, un peu trop même mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse d'idée.

Potter avait l'habitude de changer d'amant assez souvent, ce qui d'ailleurs l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir durant leur dernière année d'étude, lui qui aurait tellement voulut être dans ses bras pour ne plus les quitter, y avait vu défiler les autres sans que le brun ne s'attache jamais à aucun.

A cette époque on les avait souvent comparé tous les deux, les deux grands séducteurs de Poudlard, mais contrairement à ce que beaucoup croyait, le blond n'avait que peu d'amants, il aimait séduire et y parvenait très facilement mais il était très sélectif quant à ceux qu'il mettait dans son lit.

Parce qu'il y avait une chose que personne ne savait à part Blaise, c'est qu'il avait un énorme besoin d'amour et d'affection, besoin qu'il cachait bien et que nul n'avait comblé jusqu'à présent.

Il savait que tout dans sa façon d'être laissait croire l'inverse de ce qu'il était, qu'il passait pour être froid, arrogant et sans cœur, il l'avait été c'est vrai mais il n'était plus un adolescent, le temps avait passé il avait changé, mûri, seulement il entretenait ce mythe avec soin, pour se protéger.

Il soupira et se laissa aller en arrière sur son lit.

Il avait cru avoir oublié l'amour qu'il avait pour Harry mais là il n'était plus très certain d'y être réellement parvenu, c'était beaucoup plus facile de le croire quand il était loin, là si proche tout revenait en force.

« Je ne veux pas en retomber amoureux ! se dit-il.

« Je dois réagir et ne plus m'approcher de lui.

-

Ron observait Blaise qui s'était endormit sur son épaule et il sourit, il était heureux et il venait de prendre une décision.

« Jamais plus je ne veux te voir pleurer ! lui chuchota t-il les lèvres contre son front…………je ne veux plus jamais que tu souffres par ma faute et je te promets que j'y veillerais !

Il ferma les yeux en resserrant les bras autour de son amour qui dans son sommeil poussa un petit soupir de bien-être.

-

Le lendemain matin quand Ron s'éveilla il était seul dans le lit, un peu inquiet il se leva d'un bond, prit rapidement une douche, enfila un jeans et un tee-shirt et sortit de la chambre, il ne vit personne dans le séjour et se dirigea vers le jardin.

Sur la terrasse il cligna des yeux, le soleil matinal était déjà chaud et les oiseaux chantaient avec toujours autant d'entrain, il aperçut Blaise allongé sur la chaise longue, exactement dans la même position que la veille, et le rouquin ressentit un coup au cœur en le voyant totalement immobile.

« Blaise ? s'écria t-il, angoissé en se précipitant vers lui.

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand le Serpentard tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

Ron s'assit à ses côtés et se pencha pour l'embrasser longuement puis il se redressa légèrement pour le regarder avec attention, Blaise avait l'air beaucoup mieux mais au fond de ses yeux une certaine tristesse subsistait et le rouquin voulait la voir disparaître.

Il voulait voir ses yeux sombres pétiller de gaîté comme au début de leur liaison, il voulait qu'il retrouve sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur si communicative.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter aujourd'hui ! lui dit-il doucement………….mais je serais de retour au plus vite ! rajouta t-il précipitamment en voyant le visage du Serpentard se fermer et tenter de fuir son regard.

« Je t'aime Blaise ! reprit-il en le saisissant par le menton……………mais il y a quelque chose que je dois absolument faire et que je ne peux pas repousser……………ne m'en veux pas mon amour et surtout ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord?

Blaise eu un petit sourire un peu contraint pour signifier qu'il comprenait et il passa les bras autour du cou de Ron.

« Me laisses pas seul trop longtemps ! murmura t-il.

« C'est promit ! fit le rouquin en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, lui donnant un longue séance de tendres câlins avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

Blaise le regarda partir avec un sentiment d'abandon qui lui noua la gorge et il secoua la tête comme pour le chasser en se traitant d'idiot, Ron ne partait que pour peu de temps, il allait revenir.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me sentir heureux? Se demanda t-il dans un soupir...il m'aime autant que moi je l'aime.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à être rassuré, l'avenir lui faisait peur.

-

Harry se leva assez tard, il avait faim, il se rendit dans le séjour après s'être habillé et s'attabla devant le petit déjeuner consistant et délicieux posé sur la table tout en se demandant qui l'avait préparé.

Il sourit à Blaise qui entra dans la pièce en revenant du jardin et lui posa la question quand il s'assit près de lui.

« C'est moi ! répondit le Serpentard……….après le départ de Ron je m'ennuyais alors je me suis occupé comme j'ai pu.

« Ron est partit ? s'étonna Harry qui s'immobilisa, un toast à la main...où ça?

« Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire mais qu'il reviendrait vite ! fit Blaise.

« Alors tout va bien entre vous ? demanda le brun dont le sourire revint...je suis très content pour vous deux.

« Oui ! répondit le Serpentard………….mais……..

Il baissa la tête, gêné, et Harry fronça les sourcils, si son ami faisait du mal à Blaise, pour qui il avait beaucoup d'affection, une fois de plus, il allait lui mettre les points sur les I une bonne fois pour toute et n'hésiterais pas à lui en coller une et même deux pour lui remettre les idées à l'endroit.

Ca suffisait les âneries maintenant et Blaise ne méritait pas qu'on se joue de lui.

« Mais quoi ? dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du Serpentard qui resta silencieux.

« Dis moi! Insista t-il.

« J'ai peur que les choses restent comme avant et que rien ne change ! avoua doucement Blaise…………….je sais que ne pourrais plus vivre comme ça, c'est trop dur...je n'en serais plus capable.

Harry fut rassuré, il était persuadé que son ami avait prit une décision au sujet de sa famille, il avait eut trop peur d'avoir définitivement perdu Blaise et il pensa que c'était peut être ce qu'avait été faire Ron, parler à ses parents.

Il se dit que le rouquin avait sûrement préféré ne rien dire au Serpentard au cas ou ça se passerait mal, bien qu'Harry ne voyait aucune raison pour que ça ne ce passe pas bien, il était certain que Molly aimait trop ses enfants pour ça, le principal pour elle serait de savoir Ron heureux, que ce soit avec un homme ou avec une femme lui importerait peu.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre ! dit-il en serrant légèrement l'épaule du Serpentard………….je penses qu'il est du même avis que toi !

-

**A dimanche!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**-**

**-**

« Draco n'est pas encore levé ? demanda Harry en finissant de déjeuner.

« Si ! répondit Blaise…………..il est sortit il y a déjà un moment, il est sûrement sur la plage.

« Ah ! fit le brun qui se leva………………je vais aller me baigner moi aussi, tu viens avec moi ?

Le Serpentard fit signe que non d'un mouvement de tête.

« Peut être un peu plus tard ! Dit-il.

-

Harry le laissa et sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers la plage tout en cherchant Draco des yeux et son cœur fit un bond quand il l'aperçut.

Le blond était appuyé contre un cocotier et devant lui, tout proche, se trouvait Paora qui semblait lui parler, une main posée contre le tronc près du visage de Draco et l'autre s'amusant avec la chaîne fine que le blond portait autour du cou.

« Il perd pas de temps celui-là, il commence à m'énerver sérieusement ! maugréa Harry qui se sentit brusquement de mauvaise humeur.

Il s'avança et se planta près des deux jeunes hommes qui l'avaient regarder venir sans bouger.

« Je dérange peut être ? fit le brun d'un ton peu amène en dévisageant froidement Paora qui eut un petit sourire ironique.

« Je ne voit pas pourquoi tu poses la question apparemment c'est une habitude chez toi ! Répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

« Allons nager ! proposa Draco au jeune indigène tout en s'écartant et en ignorant délibérément Harry qui fronça les sourcils et le saisit par le poignet.

« Je voudrais te parler ! gronda t-il………….seul !

Le blond soupira d'un air agacé mais le suivit.

-

Le brun l'entraîna assez loin pour ne pas être entendu et l'arrêta pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est que tu fais avec lui ? demanda t-il sèchement, son regard vert étincelant de colère planté dans les yeux gris et froids.

« Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner on est pas mariés que je sache ! rétorqua Draco d'un air hautain.

Harry le fixa un instant.

« Je pense qu'après ce qui c'est passé hier soir entre nous j'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu fais avec lui non ? répliqua-il tandis que quelque chose se nouait dans sa poitrine qu'il évita d'analyser.

« Allons Potter ne me dis pas que pour toi ça compte ! riposta le blond avec une moue dédaigneuse ………….tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça...tout le monde sait que tu n'accordes jamais aucune importance à tes amants qui ne le restent d'ailleurs jamais bien longtemps, je n'ai été qu'un de plus, c'est tout.

« Qu'est ce qui te pr…………voulut dire Harry.

« Où alors tu n'acceptes pas qu'on te jettes c'est ça ? reprit Draco d'une voix mordante sans prêter attention à sa tentative……………puisque le grand Potter a daigné m'accorder ses faveurs je ne dois voir plus que lui et attendre son bon vouloir jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez, c'est ça ?

Draco s'énervait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait il se rendait compte en fixant le regard vert écarquillé de surprise qu'il était encore et toujours amoureux et ça il ne le voulait pas alors il tentait désespérément de faire resurgir de la haine pour enfouir ce sentiment dérangeant.

Potter ne l'aimerais jamais il le savait très bien, même son parrain Severus, quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard et durant leur dernière année, s'était moqué de lui quand il s'était aperçut que son filleul était loin de détester le Survivant.

Et le sombre maître de potion avait même patiemment essayé de lui démontrer que la formule, Potter plus Malfoy plus sentiment était égale à incompatibilité totale ou zéro absolu.

-

« T'as t-il déjà une seule fois regardé autrement qu'avec haine au début puis indifférence par la suite ? avait demandé Severus, bras croisés et le regard noir.

Draco avait longuement réfléchit puis avait lentement remué la tête de gauche à droite sans penser une seule seconde que si Harry le regardait autrement c'était peut être justement quand lui ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Oublies le ! avait fermement dit le maître de potion en haussant les épaules…………….ça vaut beaucoup mieux pour toi, l'amour c'est bon pour les faibles...Potter et toi n'avez rien en commun.

Même Pansy lui avait dit qu'il faudrait un miracle pour que le brun s'intéresse à lui de cette façon et d'après elle Hermione à qui elle avait demandé si elle pensait qu'Harry pourrait ressentir un quelconque sentiment envers lui avait répondu :

« C'est complètement ridicule !

Seul Blaise l'avait toujours incité à tenter sa chance et la seule fois où il avait essayé de se renseigner auprès de Ron, lors d'une soirée un peu arrosée qu'il avait passée chez eux, ce dernier complètement soul s'était écroulé de rire sur la table quand il lui avait demandé sans en avoir l'air si il l'imaginait en couple avec Harry.

Le rouquin riait tellement qu'il n'avait pas pu répondre mais Draco n'en avait pas eu besoin pour comprendre qu'il était du même avis que Severus, Hermione et Pansy.

Voyant la réaction de tous leurs amis le blond avait imaginé sans problème celle du principal concerné si jamais il allait lui avouer son amour.

Potter lui éclaterais de rire au nez.

Il avait eut mal, très mal, devant toutes ces réponses négatives, mais ne voulant pas devenir un sujet de moquerie pour le brun il s'était tu, à la longue il avait réussit à mettre son amour pour lui de côté, évitant de le rencontrer trop souvent et quand cela se produisait il se tenait loin de lui.

Hier soir il avait fait une grosse erreur.

« Qui ne se reproduira plus ! se promit-il.

-

« Ne viens plus nous déranger !

Harry recula sous le regard dur de Draco qui tourna les talons et retourna vers Paora qui attendait.

Le brun resta immobile, sidéré, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond réagissait aussi violemment.

Si il ne voulait plus le voir il aurait pu le lui dire plus gentimment il aurait comprit, pas la peine de le lui crier il n'était pas complètement bouché, puis un étrange sentiment de perte l'envahit tandis qu'il les regardait entrer dans l'eau.

« Oh et puis je m'en fout ! s'exclama t-il en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le sable………..il n'a qu'à faire ce qu'il veut c'est pas mon problème.

« Harry tout va bien ? demanda Blaise qui arrivait.

Le brun se tourna vers lui en reprenant un visage impassible et lui sourit.

« Oui…………….tu viens te baigner ?

Le Serpentard opina et ils s'avancèrent tout les deux vers l'eau dans laquelle ils se jetèrent après avoir retiré leurs shorts.

Harry regarda Draco et Paora qui tout en nageant contournaient une avancée rocheuse et disparaissaient derrière.

« Pffff ! souffla t-il énervé puis il entraîna Blaise à l'opposé.

Durant un long moment ils s'amusèrent à plonger pour observer les magnifiques fonds marins puis le Serpentard commençant à fatiguer ils revinrent sur la plage.

-

Assit côte à côte sur le sable ils restèrent silencieux et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil vers l'endroit où Draco et Paora avaient disparut, ça le démangeait furieusement d'aller y faire un tour mais il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de lui courir après.

En plus vu ce que lui avait dit le blond il se doutait bien qu'il ne serait sûrement pas très content si il se mettait à les suivre.

Cherchant à penser à autre chose il reporta son attention sur Blaise qui fixait l'horizon d'un air pensif et soucieux.

« Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour rien ! lui dit-il...fais lui confiance.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

« C'est plus fort que moi ! murmura t-il…………je sais que c'est idiot mais tout a été si difficile ces deniers temps que tout me fait peur...je ne suis plus moi-même, j'angoisse pour un rien, je l'aime comme un fou mais j'ai peur.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et lui entoura affectueusement les épaules de son bras, Blaise avait tellement changé, lui qui avait toujours été si sûr de lui, enjoué, rieur, semblait maintenant éteint et le voir si triste paraissait presque contre nature et faisait mal au coeur d'Harry.

Il s'était pourtant aperçut depuis longtemps que Blaise souffrait alors que Ron ne voyait rien, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela en arriverait à ce point, il avait toujours crû que le rouquin qui aimait vraiment le Serpentard finirait par se rendre compte de ce qui se passait et agirait en conséquence.

Malheureusement ce n'avait pas été le cas, son ami avait été aveugle jusqu'au bout, mais connaissant le rouquin ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant dans le fond et il se dit que lui aurait dû faire plus attention, il regrettait de ne pas avoir réagit beaucoup plus tôt et de ne pas avoir secoué Ron comme il le méritait.

Il fit un sourire au Serpentard en cognant doucement leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Ron aussi t'aimes de tout son cœur ça je peux te l'assurer ! fit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui…………tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir et puis il a intérêt à bien se comporter avec toi autrement il aura affaire à moi ! termina t-il en plaisantant.

Cette fois Blaise lui fit un véritable sourire avant de poser la tête sur son épaule.

« Merci! Dit-il simplement.

-

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi pour celles à qui je n'aurais pas répondu, depuis hier j'ai une dent de sagesse qui me fait un mal de chien et j'avais pas la tête à me mettre sur l'ordi, là je profite d'une accalmie pour poster ( je touche du bois pour que ça dure, c'est infernal cette douleur)!**

**En plus le dentiste c'est ma terreur lol**

**Gros bisous à vous!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**-**

**-**

**-**

La matinée passa lentement pour eux à lézarder paresseusement au soleil puis Blaise et Harry retournèrent dans la maison où le brun se mit à tourner en rond sous le regard intrigué du Serpentard assit dans un grand fauteuil en rotin.

« Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasses ? lui demanda t-il.

« Pfffffffffff !!! souffla Harry en s'immobilisant devant lui………….je ne sais pas trop…………c'est Draco !

« Draco ? s'étonna Blaise…………….qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Le brun le fixa en hésitant puis se décida à tout lui confier, il s'assit sur la table basse pour lui faire face et lui raconta tout.

« Et ce matin il m'a carrémént jeté! Termina Harry en secouant lentement la tête en signe d'incompréhension...je n'y comprends rien.

« Il t'a repoussé ? s'exclama le Serpentard qui n'en revenait pas.

Harry opina en silence.

« Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ? interrogea Blaise avec curiosité.

« Mais…………rien ! répondit le brun qui fronça les sourcils sous la réflexion…………..enfin je crois...il m'attire...physiquement il me plait beaucoup.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de toi !

« Pfffffffffff !! souffla une nouvelle fois Harry qui écarta les bras en signe d'ignorance et se leva…………pour tout dire je n'en sais rien du tout, mais en tout cas ce Paora m'énerve...ça au moins j'en suis sûr !!

Blaise l'observa attentivement tandis qu'il allait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, il savait Draco amoureux du brun depuis longtemps et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait réagit de cette façon.

« A-t-il prit peur ? se demanda le Serpentard………….peur que son amour ne soit qu'à sens unique ?

Il se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, tout le monde lui ayant toujours dit qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais l'aimer il avait du penser qu'il valait beaucoup mieux pour lui s'éloigner du brun avant de trop souffrir.

Draco avait un caractère trop fier pour se contenter d'une demi mesure, il aimait Harry comme jamais il n'avait aimé ou n'aimerait personne et ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout c'était que cela soit réciproque, c'est de son amour total qu'il avait besoin et pas d'une passade.

Avec Harry Draco se donnerait complètement et si ce dernier le traitait comme il le faisait avec tous ces amants il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

« Il est comme moi, un seul amour ! se dit Blaise qui eut envie de dire toute la vérité à Harry mais y renonça.

D'une parce que Draco ne lui pardonnerait pas une telle trahison et de deux parce que le brun ne paraissait pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il ressentait.

Par expérience il savait les dégâts que l'amour peut provoquer et il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaires.

-

Allongé sur le sable d'une petite crique isolée, Draco accepta passivement le baiser de Paora qui cru être enfin arrivé à ses fins et s'enhardit, ses mains devinrent baladeuses.

Mais subitement le blond le repoussa fermement et se redressa.

« Laisses moi ! dit-il froidement, les caresses d'Harry étaient trop présentes à son esprit et celles du jeune homme ne lui procuraient aucun plaisir, elles l'ennuyaient plus qu'autre chose.

« Même quand il est pas là il nous dérange ! soupira Paora qui vexé se laissa retomber sur le sable avec un air boudeur.

-

L'après midi passa et Blaise recommença à s'inquiéter, pourquoi Ron tardait-il autant ? Qu'est ce qui lui demandait tant de temps?

Harry, installé dans le jardin se posait lui aussi des questions mais au sujet de Draco.

Que faisait-il en cet instant?...avait-il accepté les avances que Paora n'avait sûrement pas manqué de lui faire?

Sourcils froncés il mit en miette sans y faire attention la malheureuse fleur qu'il avait cueillit.

-

Ron apparut sur la plage, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il n'aurait jamais cru que tout se passerait aussi bien, sa famille un peu surprise au début avait finalement très bien prise la chose.

Evidemment il avait eut droit à un véritable interrogatoire en règle et à des reproches sévères pour avoir pu penser qu'ils lui en voudraient pour son homosexualité, mais à part ça tout c'était très bien passé.

Sa mère avait même versé quelques larmes en apprenant que Blaise avait voulut mourir par amour pour lui et un peu par leur faute bien qu'indirectement, elle lui avait même avoué que depuis quelque temps elle avait des doutes sur son homosexualité mais elle avait attendu que lui en parle en premier.

Elle avait rajouté en le serrant dans ses bras qu'elle serait ravit de faire la connaissance de celui qu'il aimait et qu'il serait le bienvenu dans la famille.

Ron était profondément soulagé, il s'était attendu à un possible refus et il s'était dit que de toute manière que ses parents soient d'accord ou pas il ne laisserait jamais Blaise, bien qu'il aurait été malheureux d'être mit à l'écart de sa famille.

Mais là tout s'arrangeait à la perfection, ils l'acceptaient parmi eux et il savait que cela rendrait son amour très heureux, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait.

-

Le soir tombait doucement quand il ouvrit la porte de la maison et entra dans le séjour, son regard se posa immédiatement sur Blaise qui semblait dormir et il s'approcha à pas de loup, il se pencha sur son oreille.

« Je suis de retour mon amour ! lui murmura t-il.

Sans ouvrir les yeux le Serpentard sourit et passa les bras autour de son cou.

« C'était long ! souffla t-il.

« Ma mère est d'une insatiable curiosité et elle voulait tout savoir sur l'homme que j'aime...pfff je t'explique pas ce que j'ai dû subir!!

Blaise ouvrit brusquement de grands yeux étonnés et le fixa d'un air incrédule.

« Tu leur a parlé de moi ?

« Il le fallait bien ! répondit Ron en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres pleines du Serpentard…………et maintenant ils aimeraient bien rencontrer celui que je souhaiterais épouser……………..si il est d'accord bien sûr.

Blaise en resta muet de stupéfaction, bouche entrouverte, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Ma mère dit qu'au bout de quatre ans il serait grand temps d'officialiser notre situation ! s'amusa le rouquin………..et comme maman a toujours raison et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas la contrarier, je suis tout à fait d'accord………….enfin si tu veux bien me donner ta réponse.

Cette fois ce fut Ron qui resta stupéfait devant les larmes qui se mirent à rouler sur les joues du Serpentard incapable de dominer son émotion, il avait attendu si longtemps.

« Blaise ! s'exclama le rouquin très inquiet et qui s'assit près de lui pour le saisir dans ses bras…………….je croyais que tu serais heureux.

« Mais je le suis idiot ! fit Blaise la tête au creux de son cou………..je le suis même trop, j'arrive pas à y croire.

Ron sourit et le serra contre lui.

« Ca veut dire oui ?

« Ouiouiouiouioui ! répondit le Serpentard en relevant la tête et en l'embrassant de partout, le cou, la mâchoire, les joues.

-

Harry qui du seuil du jardin avait assisté à toute la scène, sourit, lui aussi était d'accord avec Molly la mère de Ron, il était temps et c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour qu'enfin Blaise soit totalement rassuré.

Il s'approcha du couple qui l'entendit venir et les félicita vivement.

« Et quand auront lieu les présentations ? demanda t-il.

« Demain ! répondit Ron………….on est invité à passer la journée en famille.

A cette annonce Blaise sentit brusquement son estomac se nouer d'appréhension et l'affolement le gagna, il attendait pourtant ce moment depuis si longtemps et rêvait d'être accepté parmi eux mais maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accomplit l'angoisse l'étreignit.

Et si ils le rejetaient finalement, comment réagirait Ron?

«Et si je ne leur plait pas! murmura t-il inquiet.

«Tu leur plait déjà! Le rassura le rouquin avec un sourire tendre.

« Tu crois?

« Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus………..ils ne pourront faire autrement que t'aimer, tout comme moi.

« Mais...et si malgré tout c'est le contraire... si ils ne veulent pas de moi...si ils t'obligent à faire un choix? Paniqua le Serpentard.

« Je sais déjà que ce ne sera pas le cas, ma mère est impatiente de te connaître! Répondit le rouquin qui le regarda bien droit dans les yeux en lui caressant le visage...et puis de toute manière mon choix ce serait toi mais tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir tout se passera très bien, je te le promets.

A demi rassuré Blaise lui sourit.

« Tu me laisserais pas même si ils te le demandaient?

Ron posa sa bouche contre la sienne.

« Je t'aime Blaise sois en sûr et personne ne m'obligera à me séparer de toi! Murmura t-il avec ferveur...absolument personne.

Ils échangèrent un baiser et Harry s'éloigna pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

-

**Merci beaucoup à vous toutes pour vos encouragements au sujet de ma dent lol, j'ai l'impression qu'on y passe tous à un moment ou à un autre, on se demande quand même qui a eut l'idée stupide d'appeler ça des dents de sagesse, ça fait drôlement mal la sagesse!!**

**bisous à vous!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**-**

**-**

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva trop tard pour assister au départ de Ron et Blaise et souhaiter bonne chance au Serpentard, il ne trouva que Draco assit sur les marches de la terrasse qui descendaient vers le jardin.

Le blond fixait le vide d'un air songeur.

Le brun hésita une seconde en le voyant puis il vint s'installer près de lui.

« Tu regrettes tant que ça ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? lui demanda t-il, il s'était pourtant promit de ne pas le chercher mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça.

Le blond sortit de ses pensées tourna la tête vers lui et eut un sourire ironique.

« T'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas pour un manque de performance de ta part, tu étais parfait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'exclama Harry………….pourquoi as-tu été si froid après ? en plus tu as passé toute la journée dieu sait où avec Paora, c'est normal que je me pose des questions non ?

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! répondit Draco en levant un sourcil hautain, ses yeux gris qui se fixèrent sur Harry déclenchèrent un désir brutal chez ce dernier et il s'en rendit compte………….qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?

« Ca ! fit le brun qui posa une main sur sa nuque l'autre sur son torse et le renversa en arrière tout en collant sa bouche à la sienne forçant le passage des lèvres du blond qui répondit avec violence.

Leurs mains entrèrent en action et la bouche avide d'Harry se promena sur le corps frissonnant qu'il dénuda rapidement pour en goûter la moindre parcelle en prenant tout son temps, il aimait l'odeur et le goût de sa peau légèrement salée par l'air marin.

Draco lui n'était plus que désir et gémissements, il se tordait sous les caresses dont le noyait le brun qui se redressa et le posséda dans de lents va et viens qui s'accélérèrent à sa demande, l'amenant jusqu'à l'explosion finale où il se libéra dans un cri, Harry qui n'attendait que ça le suivit dans une extase rarement atteinte qui lui fit pousser un véritable grondement de plaisir venu du plus profond de lui.

-

Ron d'une belle couleur pivoine écoutait en râlant sa mère qui racontait à un Blaise mort de rire toutes les âneries qu'il avait pu faire étant enfant.

« Maman………..j'étais qu'un gosse...on pourrait pas parler d'autre chose !!! tentait-il faiblement de protester par moment mais peine perdue, sa mère était partie dans son monologue et c'était impossible de l'arrêter, résigné et gêné il écoutait donc avec l'envie de partir se cacher le plus loin possible.

Blaise qui lui s'amusait beaucoup glissa une main dans la sienne sous la table, il la serra en lui souriant avec tendresse et le rouquin se sentit mieux.

Le charme de Blaise avait opéré et tout c'était très bien passé entre le Serpentard et sa famille qui l'avait immédiatement adopté et le voir heureux était finalement tout ce qui comptait, ça valait bien le calvaire des souvenirs d'enfance.

-

Allongés sur le sol de la terrasse Draco reprit lentement ses esprits et regarda Harry affalé près de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi Potter ? demanda t-il, son regard gris et perçant planté dans les yeux verts du brun qui sur l'instant ne su quoi répondre, l'ignorant lui-même.

« Et bien ! fit-il au bout d'un moment et avec prudence…………..je te trouves très beau et attirant et……….

« Et ?

« Euh ! Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, c'était le genre de discussion très délicate où il n'excellait pas et il se demanda ce que le blond cherchait à lui faire dire…………je ne sais pas moi, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise au juste ?

« C'est ce que tu dis en général à tes amants ? Que tu les trouves beaux et attirants ?

Le ton était froid mais Harry n'y prit pas garde.

« De préférence oui ! fit le brun qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il se dit qu'il ne sortirait pas avec eux si il pensait l'inverse c'était évident...pourquoi cette question? Tu leur dis quoi toi aux tiens, qu'ils sont moches et repoussants?

Il eut un petit rire et reprit:

« Je suis sûr que tu en es tout à fait capable!

Le visage de Draco se ferma et il se mit debout.

« Je vais prendre une douche ! dit-il d'un ton aussi glacial que son regard…………….je veux que tu ais quitté cette maison quand j'en sortirais.

« Mais pou……….voulut dire Harry en se relevant.

« Retournes à Londres Potter, je ne veux plus te voir ici ! le coupa sèchement Draco qui entra dans la maison.

Le brun le regarda partir puis secoua la tête en soupirant d'exaspération, il ne comprenait rien au changement d'humeur du blond et se sentit vexé une fois de plus.

Quinze minutes plus tard il quittait la maison.

-

Ron et Blaise revinrent à la nuit tombée et trouvèrent Draco endormit sur le canapé, des traces de larmes visibles sur les joues.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda le rouquin à mi-voix.

« Je pense que c'est à cause d'Harry.

« Comment ça? S'étonna Ron...qu'est-ce qu'Harry lui a fait?

« Viens ! répondit le Serpentard en l'entraînant vers les chambres………..je vais t'expliquer.

« Harry et Draco ensemble ? s'étonna Ron un long moment plus tard, puis il réfléchit un instant et reprit……………..j'aurais jamais crû ça possible mais pourquoi pas.

-

Le lendemain Draco qui avait reprit son air impassible leur dit qu'Harry était repartit pour Londres d'un ton négligent et comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, mais il ne trompa ni Blaise ni Ron, son regard s'était éteint et dans les jours qui suivirent il se mit à passer toutes ses journées à errer dans l'île en compagnie de Paora qui ne le quittait plus.

Le jeune homme ravit du départ de son rival espérait toujours malgré l'indifférence bien nette qu'affichait le blond à son égard, il attendait patiemment qu'il sorte de son apathie et se rende compte que lui était là, à sa disposition.

Ron et Blaise eux aussi avaient décidé de rester quelques temps dans cet endroit paradisiaque, ils s'y sentaient bien.

Leur mariage n'était prévu que dans deux mois et ils n'avaient pas encore décidé de l'endroit où il aurait lieu.

-

Harry regarda le jeune homme qui dormait près de lui dans son lit, ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était de retour à Londres et il s'y ennuyait ferme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec regrets aux journées qu'il avait passé sur l'île.

La ville semblait si terne comparé à la lumière éclatante de ce petit paradis, ici le soleil était comme voilé et la seule odeur qu'il pouvait sentir était celle des gaz d'échappements.

Ici pas d'oiseaux chantant à tue-tête, pas de mer chaude aux eaux translucides...pas de blond agaçant.

Ce soir il avait rencontré celui qui dormait près de lui dans un petit bar où il allait de temps en temps et s'était laissé séduire plus par ennui que par désir réel.

Ces derniers temps il n'avait de goût à rien, la vie lui semblait fade et monotone et rien ne le tentait, là il avait fait l'amour sans que cela lui procure un grand plaisir, cela avait été banal et presque mécanique, même si pour sa part le jeune homme y avait mit beaucoup de bonne volonté.

« Beau et attirant ! pensa t-il en le détaillant avec indifférence………….c'est vrai qu'il l'est mais je me souviens même pas de son prénom.

Il soupira.

« Aucune importance d'ailleurs ! se dit-il…………demain ce sera finit on ne se reverra plus et après demain je l'aurais complètement oublié.

Il se mit sur le côté tournant ainsi le dos à son amant d'un soir en fermant les yeux et une chevelure blonde, deux pupilles grises et une peau au goût de sel vinrent hanter son esprit.

-

« Qu'est ce que vous diriez d'aller passer la journée à Londres ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois en train de déjeuner.

« Moi je suis d'accord ! approuva Blaise……….et toi Draco tu viens avec nous ?

« Oui ! répondit le blond qui commençait en avoir marre de l'île et avait envie de voir du monde.

« Mais…………euh……..j'ai prévu de passer voir Harry chez lui ! fit le rouquin un peu hésitant…….ça vous gêne pas ?

« Pas du tout ! répliqua immédiatement Draco qui haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent alors que son cœur venait de rater un battement, revoir le brun n'était pas une bonne idée il le savait bien, cela le ferait souffrir inutilement mais c'était si tentant.

« C'est parfait ! s'exclama Blaise plein d'entrain, c'est lui qui avait demandé à Ron de faire cette proposition, il s'était dit que ça aurait l'air plus innocent venant de lui………allons nous préparer.

Il se leva et saisit la main du rouquin qu'il entraîna joyeusement vers les chambres.

Draco les suivit des yeux en soupirant puis termina tranquillement son repas sans se presser, il savait qu'il avait au moins une heure devant lui avant qu'ils n'en ressortent.

-

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir passé l'après midi à rendre visite à tous leurs amis et fait quelques magasins, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'Harry qui ouvrit des yeux ronds en les voyant tous les trois sur le seuil.

-

**A samedi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**-**

**-**

«Salut Harry! firent Ron et Blaise avec un grand sourire.

Draco sur qui son regard vert s'était immédiatement fixé ne lui fit qu'un bref hochement de tête en guise de salut.

«Si je m'attendais…….murmura Harry en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

Ils s'installèrent au salon où après que le brun leur ait servit un verre ils se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres tandis que ce dernier jetait des petits regards vers Draco qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer.

Le blond assit dans un fauteuil ne participait guère à la conversation, jambes croisées dans une posture décontractée il semblait absent et fixait un point imaginaire sur le sol.

Harry le trouvait magnifique, il était vêtu d'un pantalon de toile gris clair et d'une chemise blanche à col ras légèrement transparente qui mettait en valeur son torse à la peau brunie, ses cheveux semblaient encore plus blond si c'était possible et sur son visage bronzés ses yeux gris était d'une beauté affolante.

«Le plus beau et le plus attirant! pensa Harry qui fut prit d'un désir féroce et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres devenues sèches.

Ron et Blaise qui tenaient la conversation à eux seuls, se sourirent, le brun ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il dévorait littéralement Draco des yeux et ne disait plus un mot.

«Harry? fit le rouquin.

«Harry? répéta t-il en voyant qu'il ne l'entendait même pas.

«HARRY!! cria t-il pour la troisième fois, faisant sursauter et le blond et le brun qui se tournèrent d'un bloc vers lui avec la même lueur surprise dans le regard.

«Hein?...quoi? fit Harry brusquement sortit de son admiration, il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot de la conversation.

Ron et Blaise se retinrent de rire devant son air ahuri.

«Si on allait passer la soirée au village Soho? proposa le rouquin.

Ce village très célèbre se trouvait sur Old Compton Street et faisait partie du quartier gay de Londres, on y trouvait pubs, restaurants, clubs en tout genre ainsi que toutes sortes de boutiques.

«Si vous voulez!

-

Harry les emmena dans le pub le plus connu et le plus fréquenté du quartier où ils eurent du mal à trouver une table, l'endroit était bondé.

Ils durent attendre un moment au comptoir et le brun n'apprécia que modérément les regards gourmands qui suivaient tous les mouvements de Draco depuis son entrée très remarquée dans l'établissement.

Comme presque tous les endroits gay de ce côté-ci on y venait pour draguer, pour y trouver l'amant d'un soir et non l'âme-soeur ou une liaison sérieuse, et le blond semblait convenir à la majorité des hommes présents.

«C'est pas étonnant! Pensa Harry avec la fierté d'un propriétaire...c'est le plus beau!

Draco lui semblait très à l'aise, qu'on l'admire ne le gênait absolument pas au contraire et son regard fier et hautain faisait le tour de la salle sans s'arrêter sur personne en particulier.

Enfin on leur dénicha une table et ils purent s'installer.

-

Harry passa la soirée à jeter des regards particulièrement menaçants autour de lui, décourageant tous ceux qui auraient pu avoir l'idée tordue de venir tenter leur chance auprès du blond assit près de lui, ce qui amusa beaucoup Ron et Blaise qui se jetaient des coups d'oeil malicieux.

Mais le brun ne pu rien faire quand ce fut Draco qui se leva pour se diriger vers un jeune homme qui venait d'entrer et qui s'était accoudé au comptoir, ce dernier était grand, brun, charmant et il accueillit le blond avec un grand sourire, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à discuter en leur tournant le dos, épaule contre épaule.

«Qui c'est celui-là? demanda Harry à Blaise d'un ton abrupte.

«Je ne sais pas! répondit le Serpentard qui détailla l'inconnu un instant………je ne l'ai jamais vu avec Draco.

Le cœur du brun qui ne quittait pas le couple des yeux fit une embardée quand il vit le blond poser une main dans le dos de son compagnon et éclater de rire, seigneur qu'il était beau!!!

La jalousie le mordit cruellement quand l'inconnu se tourna à demi vers Draco, tête légèrement penchée sur le côté son expression engageante indiquait clairement qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, un baiser.

Une douleur lui serra la poitrine quand il vit le visage du blond se rapprocher de celui du jeune homme et il comprit une chose, il voulait Draco pour lui et rien que pour lui, il ne voulait pas qu'un autre pose ses mains sur lui, ses sourires ses regards il les voulait pour lui, tout chez le blond lui donnait envie de le toucher, de le caresser, même ses défauts avaient du charme et sa seule présence lui donnait des frissons comme si il était prit par une forte fièvre.

«Je l'aime! se dit-il le désespoir au coeur tandis qu'il les voyait se rapprocher………….merde je l'aime cet abruti!

Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque de sa chaise sous les regards intrigués de Ron et Blaise puis se rassit en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, il n'aurait pas pu supporter de les voir s'embrasser, mais Draco parla juste à l'oreille du jeune homme qui parut déçu et répondit d'un simple signe de tête en leur jetant un petit coup d'oeil.

Puis le blond revint à leur table.

«C'est qui? lui demanda Harry en tentant de garder un ton neutre...et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?

Draco le fixa un instant comme si il se demandait si il allait répondre ou pas.

«Il m'a invité à aller boire un verre ailleurs mais je lui ai dit que j'étais accompagné... et c'est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques temps, ici même! finit-il par dire négligemment.

«Tu es déjà venu ici? s'étonna le brun……….je l'ignorais.

«Qu'est ce que tu crois Potter! répliqua sèchement le blond……….que je passe mon temps terré chez moi?...je connais le côté Moldu aussi bien que toi, même si j'y ai certainement moins d'amants que toi!

«Je ne viens que très rarement ici et puis tu exagères je n'ai quand même pas tant d'amants que ça! se défendit Harry indigné…………..pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi agressif avec moi? murmura t-il en tentant de plonger son regard dans les yeux gris qui se détournèrent.

«Ce n'est pas parce qu'on à couché deux fois ensemble que je vais m'aplatir devant toi comme le font sûrement les autres! rétorqua Draco en observant le fond de son verre, il se sentait incapable de soutenir le regard vert qui le rendait si faible sans lui sauter dessus.

«J'ai eut le tort de faire partit de tes amants! Reprit le blond froidement...mais moi je ne m'abaisserais jamais devant toi.

«Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, alors arrêtes avec ça! S'écria Harry exaspéré.

«Pourquoi? Demanda le blond d'un ton acerbe...la vérité te gêne?

«Non! Protesta le brun qui secoua la tête d'un air peiné...je...

«Si on rentrait? les interrompit Blaise en voyant la tristesse contracter les traits du brun.

Ca tournait mal à son goût, Draco était trop en colère et ne semblait pas prêt du tout à faire preuve de tact envers Harry, en plus il était pressé de se retrouver seul avec son rouquin qui ne cessait de lui caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse d'une façon très suggestive.

Tout le monde étant d'accord pour partir ils se levèrent et sortirent du pub, ils raccompagnèrent Harry qui les regarda partit avec regret et tristesse et rentra chez lui la tête basse.

Draco ne lui avait pas dit un mot durant le trajet du retour et ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard au moment des au revoir.

-

Pour Harry la semaine qui suivit fut infernale, il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à Draco, il l'obsédait complètement et sans cesse il revivait les trop courts moments passés entre ses bras.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit une chose pareille pour une personne.

Il en rêvait même la nuit et se réveillait en nage avec un véritable incendie qui parcourait tout son corps, à cette occasion il se rendit compte que le soi-disant effet des douches froides n'était en fait qu'une légende, à part le faire claquer des dents et s'entrechoquer ses genoux ça n'enlevait en rien le feu intérieur qui le dévorait.

Rien ne calmait sa fièvre, tel un virus Draco avait envahit son coeur, son corps et sa tête, il était pire que toutes les grippes du monde réunies.

Malheureusement après ce que lui avait dit le blond au pub il était persuadé qu'il ne ne voulait pas de lui, il essaya donc de sortir s'amuser pour tenter de l'oublier, mais tous les jeunes hommes qu'il croisait et qui cherchaient à le draguer il les comparait à Draco ce qui invariablement ne tournait pas à leur avantage et à chaque fois il rentrait seul chez lui.

Il finit par ne plus en sortir, rien ni personne ne l'intéressait, il ne désirait plus que lui et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le tenir une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, pour satisfaire ce désir si intense d'être possédé et de le posséder.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, le revoir, mais il n'osait pas retourner sur l'ïle sans y être invité.

Au bout de dix jours c'était devenu invivable et insupportable, il était comme un drogué en manque qui a un besoin désespéré de sa dose, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et le regard morne il se traînait lamentablement de son lit à son canapé puis du canapé à son lit et se sentait malade à en crever, malade d'amour.

-

**Passez un bon week-end!**

**Bisous !**


	11. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

L'après midi tirait à sa fin quand Harry apparut sur la plage et il sourit en respirant profondément, cette île était vraiment un paradis, il comprenait que Ron et Blaise n'en parte plus, c'était l'endroit idéal pour des amoureux.

Cette idée le fit soupirer, cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient passés la soirée au village soho et quand ils s'étaient quitté Draco ne lui avait adressé ni un regard ni une parole.

Depuis c'était la déprime pour lui, son amour pour lui le rongeait, il y pensait sans cesse jours et nuits, il n'en dormait plus, avait perdu l'appétit et physiquement il s'en ressentait.

Il avait perdu du poids et était moralement épuisé, il avait toujours su que le jour où il aimerait ce serait totalement et qu'à ses yeux il n'existerait plus que cette personne, il était l'homme d'un seul amour mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit de lui précisément qu'il tombe amoureux ?

Lui qui ne voulait pas de son amour.

Il regarda la maison et s'avança lentement, il allait le revoir et son cœur battait comme un sourd, résonnant dans sa poitrine comme un tambour.

Il se sentait fébrile et impatient tout en craignant ces retrouvailles, si Draco se comportait toujours aussi agressivement avec lui il avait peur de fondre en larmes et de paraître faible aux yeux du blond qui il le savait détestait la faiblesse.

Il était ici sur la demande de Ron qui lui avait envoyé un message la veille.

Il lui demandait d'être son témoin lors de son mariage qui aurait finalement lieu sur l'île et dans l'intimité, la date se rapprochait et le rouquin avait souhaité qu'il vienne passer les derniers jours avec eux.

Il avait bondit de joie quand il avait lu que son ami lui demandait de venir et avait répondu immédiatement que bien entendu il était d'accord, avec grand plaisir même, mais maintenant qu'il était là il se sentait inquiet et mal à l'aise.

Comment allait l'accueillir Draco?

Lentement il monta les deux marches qui menaient sur la terrasse.

Draco qui voulait aller se baigner, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Harry qui s'apprêtait à taper.

« Potter ? murmura t-il tandis qu'ils s'immobilisaient tous les deux, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre.

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté en baissant la main, il avait l'impression qu'il était encore plus beau et il se demanda si c'était possible où si c'était ses yeux à lui.

« Je le vois avec les yeux de l'amour donc à chaque fois plus beau ! pensa t-il...ça doit sûrement être ça, c'est pas possible autrement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Draco qui se reprit le premier.

« C'est…………c'est Ron qui m'a demander de venir ! réussit à dire Harry la gorge sèche.

Le blond haussa un sourcil sceptique, Ron et Blaise ne lui avait rien dit et en plus ils n'étaient même pas là.

« Ils sont chez les Weasley pour deux ou trois jours ! dit-il, ses yeux gris et perçants fixés sur le brun comme si il cherchait à lire en lui, il remarqua qu'Harry avait maigrit et semblait fatigué.

« Tu devrais aller un peu moins à la chasse aux amants Potter ! fit-il, sèchement ironique et se méprenant complètement sur son air fatigué……………t'as une sale tête, tu vas finir par leur faire peur !

Son ton et sa phrase firent mal à Harry qui baissa les yeux et se détourna, comme il s'en doutait il était incapable de supporter son agressivité.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille ! murmura t-il en redescendant lentement les deux marches...dis à Ron de me prévenir quand il sera là s'il te plait! Rajouta t-il sans se retourner.

Draco le regarda s'éloigna avec un sentiment de perte intense qui lui lacéra le cœur, il se dit qu'il allait faire une bêtise monumentale mais ne pu s'en empêcher, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, non ça il ne pouvait pas.

« Attends ! lui cria t-il en le rattrapant en deux enjambées.

Le brun se retourna et le regarda, un peu surprit.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux ! proposa le blond qui paru légèrement gêné………….si il t'a demandé de venir c'est peut être qu'ils vont revenir plus tôt, tu n'as qu'à prendre la même chambre.

« Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry dont le visage s'éclaira, être auprès de lui c'était mieux que rien.

« Oui ! fit Draco qui se tourna vers la plage………je vais me baigner.

Le brun le suivit des yeux, admirant sa silhouette et sa démarche souple, puis retourna vers la maison dans laquelle il entra et s'étonna du plaisir qu'il éprouva en pénétrant dans la chambre qu'il avait déjà occupée.

« J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi ! pensa t-il en souriant.

Il se dit que cela venait peut être de ces deux moments passés dans les bras de Draco et qu'il ne cessait de se remémorer.

Cette île c'était leur endroit.

Après avoir nagé Draco s'allongea sur le sable pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil couchant, la venue d'Harry le rendait nerveux et même si il savait qu'il ne devait rien attendre de sa part il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que peut être les choses allaient changer.

Puis un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête et il vit avec un certain déplaisir Paora qui venait vers lui les bras chargés.

« Fruits et poissons grillés ça te dit ? proposa le jeune homme quand il fut près de lui tout en déposant ses provisions emballés dans un grand carré de tissu qu'il étala.

« Pourquoi pas ! répondit le blond dans un soupir.

« Je vais chercher du bois ! dit Paora qui s'éloigna.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Harry qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à distance de Draco.

« Notre repas, si tu veux le partager tu es invité ! fit le blond qui se redressa en position assise…………..c'est Paora le chef cuisinier !

Le regard vert du brun s'assombrit et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Il est toujours là lui ?

« Plus pour très longtemps, les vacances sont bientôt finies et il va retourner en Angleterre ! répondit Draco.

Cela ne soulagea guère Harry dont une question brûlait les lèvres.

« Non ! fit le blond qui l'observait attentivement et qui avait deviné ses pensées…………non ! reprit-il devant le regard surprit du brun…………ce n'est pas mon amant.

« Non………….pas encore ? murmura le brun qui se mit à faire un trou dans le sable avec son doigt pour éviter le regard de Draco.

Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, Paora qui était de retour lâcha brusquement la brassée de bois qu'il tenait aux pieds d'Harry qui lui jeta un regard noir.

« Il est de retour lui ? grommela le jeune homme en fixant le blond qui haussa les épaules sans répondre.

«Non c'est mon fantôme ! Ironisa le brun sèchement.

« Prépares le feu Paora! Intervint Draco en voyant ce dernier prendre un air menaçant en dévisageant Harry...et surtout tais-toi.

De mauvais gré Paora obéit en ignorant le brun qui en fit autant, la présence de l'indigène le hérissait au plus haut point et il l'aurait volontiers expédié sur Mars sans remord.

L'ambiance devint morose et plus personne ne parlant Draco se mit à observer Harry qui s'était mit à faire des dessins dans le sable d'un air pensif.

Il dessinait, effaçait du plat de la main pour recommencer et ainsi de suite.

Le blond tendit le cou pour voir ce que cela représentait et resta surprit.

Rien que des coeurs entrelacés.

Quelques minutes plus tard une bonne odeur de poissons grillés s'élevait.

Ils mangèrent en silence puis une fois terminé Paora qui s'était levé saisit la main de Draco et le tira pour le faire mettre debout.

« Allons prendre un bain ! lui dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Le blond qui aimait se baigner de nuit ne protesta pas et se laissa entraîner dans l'eau sous le regard malheureux d'Harry qui ne bougea pas.

Il regarda les deux jeunes hommes nager un moment puis revenir vers la plage.

La nuit était tombée mais un beau clair de lune éclairait le lieu et les étoiles qui se reflétaient dans l'eau faisait scintiller la mer, c'était romantique à souhait.

Un peu trop quand on est trois.

« Un véritable décor pour amoureux! Se dit-il et quand il vit les deux silhouettes s'arrêter, les pieds dans l'eau, et se tourner l'une vers l'autre le désespoir s'abattit sur lui.

« Et maintenant la grande scène du baiser! Pensa t-il amèrement...je n'aurais pas dû venir, ça ne sert à rien, il ne m'aimera jamais.

Il se sentait de trop, le cœur en lambeaux et le corps lourd il se leva et se dirigea tête basse vers la maison.

Il était vraiment clair que Draco n'en avait rien à faire de lui et il n'allait pas rester là à se torturer en les regardant s'embrasser.

**A mercredi!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

« Quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est non ? fit durement Draco en dégageant d'un coup sec son bras que Paora avait saisit pour l'arrêter.

« C'est encore lui ! s'écria le jeune homme vexé.

« Oui et il n'y aura que lui ! Répondit sèchement le blond qui vit Harry se lever et partir vers la maison……………maintenant va t-en !

Sans plus attendre il le planta là et partit pour rattraper le brun.

Harry sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues et secoua la tête.

« Je suis stupide ! murmura t-il…………….il n'est pas pour moi, je n'aurais pas du revenir ici.

Brusquement une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit se retourner.

Draco resta saisit en voyant le visage du brun inondé de larmes et presque malgré lui sa main se posa sur sa joue pour les essuyer.

« Pourquoi ces larmes ? demanda t-il doucement.

Les pleurs d'Harry redoublèrent et il se jeta contre le torse du blond qui recula d'un pas sous le choc mais referma les bras autour de lui.

« Dis moi pourquoi ! répéta t-il tandis que le brun lui passait les bras autour du cou pour se serrer contre lui.

« Je t'aime ! souffla Harry entre deux hoquets………………je t'aime et je ne veux plus que toi……………il faut que tu m'aime aussi t'entends?……………autrement je vais en mourir !

Une sensation de bonheur intense envahit Draco qui ferma les yeux et se mit à rire doucement.

« Prépares toi à vivre très vieux ! dit-il en caressant les cheveux du brun qui retint son souffle un instant puis s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder.

« Ce qui veut dire ? demanda t-il, hésitant sur le sens de ses paroles qui lui faisait battre le cœur d'espoir.

« Que je t'aime ! avoua le blond……………je t'aime depuis plusieurs années.

Un sourire de pur bonheur se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry puis subitement ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la réflexion.

« Depuis plusieurs années ?...comment ça?...pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais rien dit ?

Draco soupira et baissa la tête.

« Parce que tout le monde disait que jamais tu ne m'aimerais, que je n'avais aucune chance et que c'était ridicule d'y croire……………je ne voulais pas que tu te moques de moi si je te l'avouais.

Le brun prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux gris.

« Non je ne crois pas que je me serais moqué...enfin c'est difficile de savoir aujourd'hui comment j'aurais réagit mais les sentiments ne sont pas quelque chose de risible, on en est pas maître ! dit-il très sérieusement et à mi voix…………………..je pense que j'aurais surtout eut beaucoup de mal à le croire mais je crois aussi que ton amour m'aurait fait comprendre que tu étais l'homme de ma vie, le seul à qui je pouvais donner mon je l'ai comprit ces derniers temps.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco et ils échangèrent un long baiser très amoureux.

« Si je comprends bien ce ne sont pas les amants qui t'ont donnés cet air fatigué ? plaisanta le blond quand ils se séparèrent.

« C'est de trop penser à toi qui m'a épuisé ! répondit Harry dans un sourire…………..tu m'obsédait complètement et je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre !

« Alors si tu es fatigué il est temps d'aller au lit ! fit Draco avec un regard qui lui promettait autre chose que du sommeil. 

Le sourire du brun, plus si fatigué que ça, s'agrandit et il saisit la main du blond qu'il tira vers la maison.

Ron et Blaise ne revinrent que deux jours plus tard et ne furent guère surpris de les trouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après tout c'est ce qu'ils avaient espéré en demandant au brun de venir et le rouquin leva des yeux amusés vers le ciel en voyant le Serpentard fier comme un paon de son idée.

Dans les jours qui suivirent les invités arrivèrent, peu nombreux puisque les futurs mariés voulaient que leur union soit célébrée dans l'intimité, seule la famille proche était là, Ginny et Théodore Nott mariés depuis deux ans, ainsi que tous le reste des Weasley, quelques anciens élèves Gryffondor et Serpentard pour la plupart, Hermione et Pansy en tête et bien sûr Dumbledore.

Si tout le monde fut très étonné de voir Draco avec Harry ce qui les laissa tous pantois et bouches ouvertes fut de voir arriver au dernier moment Severus tenant par la main un Neville Longdubat rayonnant.

Le blond qui intérieurement se moqua de son parrain devant son air heureux n'eut pas le temps d'aller le taquiner, Harry et lui en tant que témoins durent se présenter devant l'autel installé sur la plage où les deux presque époux s'avancèrent.

Ron regarda en souriant avec amour et le cœur gonflé de joie le visage de Blaise resplendissant de bonheur, il n'y a avait plus aucune tristesse dans ses yeux sombres, ils étaient si lumineux qu'il avait du mal à s'en détacher.

Il l'aimait d'une telle force qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur allait éclater et quand il prononça ses vœux il le fit avec une telle conviction que personne ne pu mettre en doute les sentiments qu'il lui portait, Blaise le ressentit et le baiser qu'il lui donna prouva à Ron, si il en était besoin, qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Dans le même temps deux autres personnes avaient eux aussi échangés les mêmes vœux, en silence, Harry placé à côté de Ron et légèrement en retrait, tout comme Draco près de Blaise, ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux durant la cérémonie et très sérieusement mais dans un murmure inaudible pour tous sauf pour eux, ils s'étaient répétés la mêmes chose, se souriant à la fin, ce n'était pour le moment qu'une sorte de promesse mais ils étaient sûr d'eux et savaient qu'un jour, pas si lointain, ils le feraient vraiment et devant tous.

La cérémonie terminée les gens s'éparpillèrent pour boire et manger tandis que les nouveaux mariés circulaient d'un groupe à l'autre.

Draco en profita pour entraîner Harry vers Severus et Neville qui un peu à l'écart discutaient avec Dumbledore.

« Un petit coup de faiblesse parrain ? railla le blond quand ils furent près d'eux tout en désignant du menton Neville qui rougit.

Le maître de potion ne parut pas décontenancé pour si peu.

« Il n'y a que les forts qui peuvent avoir des coups de faiblesse ! répliqua t-il, très docte.

Harry se demanda si c'était une plaisanterie, puis il se dit que plaisanterie ne rimait pas du tout avec Severus Snape, il devait être sérieux.

« Ben voyons ! s'amusa le blond……………………Severus plus Neville plus sentiment ça donne quoi comme résultat ?

« Une explosion ! plaisanta Neville en se serrant contre Severus qui eut un petit sourire d'excuse envers Draco qui étonna Harry.

« D'après ce que je vois je crois qu'à une époque je t'ai donné une mauvaise formule !

« En effet ! approuva le blond qui passa un bras possessif autour de la taille du brun qui en fit autant………..complètement.

« Mes enfants en amour il n'y a pas de formule ! intervint Dumbledore, ses yeux toujours aussi pétillants de malice malgré son âge……………….la magie de l'amour n'a besoin de rien pour exister à part deux coeurs qui se confondent et les mélanges qu'elle crée sont des plus surprenants !

Le vieil homme se tu, les regarda à tour de rôle et sourit avant de reporter son regard sur le couple de jeunes mariés rayonnant qui s'approchait.

« Je trouve que c'est très réussit! Reprit-il pensivement en se lissant la barbe...vous étiez certainement destinés les uns aux autres, encore fallait-il que vous vous en rendiez compte et quelques fois cela peut prendre du temps...il y en a qui sont plus lents que d'autres à comprendre !!

« A qui le dîtes-vous! s'exclama Draco en jetant un petit regard entendu sur Harry.

Le brun amusé lui posa une main sur la nuque et attira son visage vers le sien.

« Ca m'a prit du temps mais maintenant je le sais ! lui murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**FIN.**

**Voilà c'était ma cinquantième histoire, je n'aurais jamais crû en commençant que j'en écrirais autant lol, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plut et je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour l'avoir suivit.**

**Un grand merci à vous et de gros bisous!**


End file.
